Talk:The Last Hope/Allegiances
|align=center}} Mistakes? I'm sorry, but whoever did the allegiances, where did they get them from? They look exactly like the ones from The Forgotten Warrior ''to me, and they aren't the right ones. VioletwingFly away with me! 21:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I believe they're from the Browse Inside. Just cause they look the same as The Forgotten Warrior doesn't mean they were gotten from there. There were probably just no rank changes since then. 21:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, weren't Molepaw and Cherrypaw apprenticed? And Furzepaw and Mossypaw given their warrior names? VioletwingFly away with me! 21:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There were mistakes. I've seen the preview from ''The Last Hope, and this is correct. It's probably an editor error, or something along those lines. 21:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I got them straight from the browse inside. If the mistakes are corrected when the book come out (which I highly doubt) we will change them. 21:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The allegiances weren't in the preview, and there wasn't a browse inside when I pre-ordered. And Cherrypaw and Molepaw were apprenticed and shown to be alive in the preveiw (from the end of Hollyleaf's story). So are you sure these are canon? BroadwayLover: "Peace, Love, and Theatre" 20:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) There's a browse inside now on Amazon.com and it does indeed look like this. Trust me, I was confused by the mistakes as well. But obviously it's not the same allegiances as last time because Lilykit and Seedkit are listed. Someone was just very sloppy when they put the allegiances together for the browse inside, and maybe they'll be fixed when the book is officially released, but that's unlikely. The Last Hope, as far as I've seen, is riddled with mistakes already. Mapleshade is a tortie again, Half Moon has amber eyes, Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather, etc. I expected as much since I believe the Erins wrote this in a rush when such a novel should have been given a year to be written and edited, at least, but all of their novels are only given six months. There's nothing we can do about it but note the mistakes as they happen. 20:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) But wasn't Mapleshade a tortoiseshell? Or not? WarriorsBluejay (talk) 02:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm probably going to fix the allgiance mistakes on this wiki. There are no mistakes. We report the allegiances as they appear in the books, nothing else. We make notes on the page when a mistake is made, but that's it. 15:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Formal Alligiances Uh, where is the formal alliegiances? Could someone ask me because I'm kinda new. I just need to know. Thistleflight (talk) 16:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Th formal one are the ones in the blue boxes. 16:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, if the formal alligiances are the ones in blue boxes, shouldn't Stoatpaw be listed after the ShadowClan allligiances? He isn't listed in the last hope alligiances, but he appears in the book. I know I could just do it, but I don't know how.Thistleflight (talk) 17:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you get to my question please?Thistleflight (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC)